tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Noike Kamiki Jurai
Noike Kamiki Jurai (神木 ノイケ 樹雷, Kamiki Noike Jurai), whose birth name is Noike Sakazua, is a supporting character in the official Tenchi Muyo! ''continuity. She is the the adopted daughter of Seto Kamiki Jurai, whom the galaxy dubs "The Devil Princess" and is introduced as the fiancee of main protagonist, Tenchi Masaki in OVA 3. Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki In her early life, Noike lived in an orphanage after her mother and her mother's fiance decided a child would be too much trouble. In the orphanage, she worked hard to take care of the other children and even worked in her own vegetable garden in order to give everyone fresh food. Noike eventually came to be trained at the Galaxy Police Academy and soon became a Detective 1st Class with Mihoshi Kuramitsu as her partner (she is also close friends with fellow GP officer, Amane Kaunaq). It was during her work for GP that she became reunited with her mother during a traffic problem, where she found out why she was abandoned. After becoming a Detective 1st Class she met with Mikami Kuramitsu, the GP Academy Principle, and Seto Kamiki Jurai who would not long after become her adoptive mother. Noike is very respected within the galaxy and is sometimes sent on covert missions by her adopted mother. Noike is similar to Hasegawa character, Kiyone Makibi; respectful, demure, and level-headed. And she is a lot like Kiyone when it comes to her attitude towards former partner Mihoshi; she gets infuriated by Mihoshi's incompetence and yells when she ever gets in the way. In Tenchi Muyo OVA 3 she is introduced by Tennyo Masaki, Tenchi's elder sister as Tenchi's fiance, arranged by Lady Seto. Though when Tennyo goes to teleport Noike in to introduce her, Airi Masaki, Prince Yosho's wife and Tenchi's grandmother appears instead, causing much confusion during which Tenchi decided to go work in the carrot fields to get away from the commotion. It becomes apparent that Noike, who was supposed to show up with Airi, ran off and unknowingly meets Tenchi and helps him with his field work in exchange for his delicious carrots. Noike is flabbergasted to learn that the kind boy was the man she's engaged to marry. After working around the house and doing various things that earn her the trust of the rest of the girls, such as nursing Tenchi back to health, getting a truck to help Tenchi in the fields, and teaching the other girls to drive, Noike reveals that the arranged marriage was in fact, a pretense; actually, she was sent by Lady Seto to monitor the Masaki household, as it possibly has the highest concentration of power in the universe due to all of its inhabitants. Additionally, she may also be called upon to turn against Tenchi if the political situation warrants it. Despite this, Noike finds she has fallen in love with him anyways. Noike often has visions of a young girl being rescued by someone, whom she later realizes is Tenchi. At the end of the 3rd OVA, it is revealed that the visions are caused by her assimilation with the female part of Kagato, who removed his female half due to his extreme hate of women and motherhood (possibly due to Washu). Kagato discarded his female half and she was later saved by Tenchi when his mind drifted to the past when he was injured by antagonist Z and again when he defended Earth from the cannon of the incredibly powerful ship, Chobimaru. Tenchi's interference caused female Kagato to come into contact with Noike and partially merge with her in order to meet Tenchi again. Dr. Clay put security and surveillance programming on the cells of female Kagato allowing Z to watch Tenchi and prevent female Kagato from fully merging with Noike. Washu removed the programming and female Kagato fully merged with Noike after telling her that they should try their best in regards to their love for Tenchi and saying that they should have dinner and take a bath with him again. It is revealed that Noike's visions are actually memories of a time traveling Tenchi rescuing her as a child. Noike is bonded with a third-generation Royal Tree named Kyoko. Kyoko is made using a secret design to make her as powerful as a second-generation royal treeship, due to Ryoko's complete defeat of any ship other than second-generation and above. Kyoko was designed with a "terminal body," (like Ryo-Ohki) which appears a green blob-like creature, which acts as a wireless terminal for controlling the ship and displays the personality of all royal trees, which causes it to get jealous when Tenchi pays more attention to Noike than Kyoko. Kyoko is a heavily guarded secret. After the three Chousin Goddesses reverse time back to before the OVA 3 events occurred, future Noike arrived with the little cabbit, Fuku in order to make sure that all of the events come to pass so that the timeline would be corrected and she could still meet Tenchi, and Fuku would still be able to meet Seina Yamada, the protagonist of the OVA spinoff ''Tenchi Muyo! GXP . Noike is now one of the girls a part of the extended Masaki Family, in love with Tenchi and vying for his affection. Washu believes that Noike is the best choice for Tenchi...other than herself. It can be assumed that Noike is actually an agent of Chousin, Tokimi, supported by how she appears silhouetted behind antagonist Z during a conversation with Lady Tokimi, and how elated she got when Tokimi and her sisters discovered that Tenchi was the avatar of the God that the Chousin had been searching for. With this information, many questions can be brought up; such as what is her exact connection to Kagato? And why does she have the ability to time travel? Some fans have event theorized that Noike is possibly a Ryoko-prototype or a clone of Naja, the original Kagato. Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki